Singapore Buses route 123
Service 123 primarily serves the residents along Bukit Merah, Queensway, Tiong Bahru and Bukit Purmei with connections to the Orchard district, including Tanglin and Dhoby Ghaut. It shares the Bukit Merah – Bukit Purmei (Loop) start and loop point with the former Service 275, but takes a much longer route via Orchard. From 24 August 2014, due to the SERS at Tanglin Halt and Commonwealth Drive on 27 June 2014, the service 123 was extended to HarbourFront Bus Interchange from Bukit Purmei and converted to bi-directional operation, calling at eight new bus stops along Lower Delta Road, Kampong Bahru Road and Tiong Bahru Road, and to enhance connectivity from Bukit Purmei to HarbourFront, replacing the lost section of service 85 that was withdrawn when the North East Line is opened on 27 July 2003. The bidirectional route is likely to reduce instances of bus bunching and improve the overall readiness of the service. It is one of the route that Terry Wee took from Orchard Plaza all the way to Queensway (Tanglin Halt area), which had happened during the Christmas light-up on 10 December 2013. Service 123 is also the pioneer route of using Scania K230UBs. Service 123M Service 123M also serves alongside 123 from HarbourFront Interchange and looping at Tiong Bahru Road via the Central Expressway. Shortworking trip 123A is also withdrawn at the result. Service 123M primarily serves residents along Lower Delta Road and Bukit Purmei Avenue with connections to amenities around Tiong Bahru MRT and HarbourFront MRT/Int. The route operates daily as a supplementary service of Service 123, enhancing bus connections for residents in these areas. Formerly a weekday evening peak period service from Bukit Purmei to Tiong Bahru MRT, the extended route will not only provide better access to commuters heading towards HarbourFront MRT Station and Tiong Bahru MRT Station, but also give convenient access to amenities such as Bukit Purmei Hillock Park, HarbourFront Centre, Radin Mas Primary School and VivoCity. This service calls at several bus stops in Bukit Purmei estate twice in different directions, i.e. towards Tiong Bahru Road and towards HarbourFront. Red and white service plates are used to distinguish the direction of travel in addition to Electronic Display Signages (EDS) on buses. Red plate indicates buses heading for Tiong Bahru Road; white plate indicates buses heading for HarbourFront. Service 123 Extension Commuters can look forward to greater convenience and enhanced public transport connectivity to Sentosa with the extension of service 123 to the island from 30 July 2017. Service 123 will be extended to Beach Station Bus Terminal. Within Sentosa, it will call at the new bus stops: *Resorts World Sentosa (14519), along Sentosa Gateway *Merlion Plaza (14521), along Artillery Avenue *opp Merlion Plaza (14529), along Artillery Avenue With this change, service 123 will no longer go to the HarbourFront area, nor calling at the bus stops along Telok Blangah Road: *VivoCity (14141) *opp VivoCity (14119) *HarbourFront Station Exit A (14129) To get to these three bus stops, commuters who currently take service 123 to Tiong Bahru Road, Lower Delta Road and Bukit Purmei Avenue can take service 123M instead. For the rest of the commuters, they can also make a same-stop transfer to service 65 or 855 at Lower Delta Road. The operating hours of service 123 from Bukit Merah is remained unchanged at 5.30am to 11.45pm from Mondays to Saturdays, and 6.00am to 11.45pm on Sundays and public holidays. For the other direction from Beach Station, the timings are from 6.00am to 12.15am. In the past, SBS Leisure had their bus services, A, B, C and E; from Tiong Bahru MRT to Sentosa. From 30 July 2017, service 123 will be extended from HarbourFront Interchange, connecting VivoCity and HarbourFront Centre, to Resorts World Sentosa. It will then serve, Bukit Merah to Resorts World Sentosa. Route 123M remains unchanged, from HarbourFront Interchange to Tiong Bahru Road (Loop). I remember in the past, before there was HarbourFront MRT Station, we had to alight at Tiong Bahru MRT Station and take the bus into Sentosa. Then it was pursued to take cable car in 2003. Then the Boardwalk opened and Sentosa Express opened, which modernises Sentosa till today. Bus Stops RWS Bound Bukit Merah Bound